In the field of Information Technology (IT), service request management is workflow and processes applied in the reception and execution of service requests by a service provider. Generally, a client's software service demand is unevenly distributed. For example, the number of software service requests fall drastically over certain months of a year and rise sharply over certain other months of the year.
Conventionally, clients pay on a fixed time basis for obtaining software services based on terms and conditions predefined in a Service Level Agreement (SLA). Further, clients usually make payments on a fixed rate basis for software service requests of varying severity levels. Severity level defines a software service request's characteristic in terms of complexity and urgency of the service. The practice of using a fixed rate basis for software service requests leads to ineffective resource utilization, difficulties in capacity planning and unproductive demand management.
Consequently, there is need for a system and a method for providing a variable pricing scheme for software service requests, thereby enabling clients to pay in accordance with a ‘pay per use’ model rather than a fixed payment model. Further there is need for a method that would enable client to reduce their costs corresponding to software service requests by absorbing seasonal and event based fluctuations in volume of service requests generated.